For The Right Reasons
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert understands that sometimes you have to make tough choices for the ones you love, maybe he can help someone get back what he feels he never will


Robert has spent the last couple of weeks helping a woman clear her record. She had come to him for help and her story touched him because he understood what she had given up. She was being framed for a crime she didn't commit, he also knew she had not been completely innocent either. Her mistakes were behind her and all she wanted was a chance to be free to live the life she thought she had lost. Robert couldn't help but be touched by her story. There were some parts that reminded him of Anna and the choices they both had to make. To protect the one you love sometimes that meant you couldn't be with them. Robert was hoping now that her legal problems were behind her, maybe she just might not have to give up the life that she had walked away from.

When Robert walked into General Hospital he knew he was looking for the man that according to his family was now dating Anna. That alone bothered him but he knew he had to do this. There was no way he couldn't do what he had come here for. Robert knocked on his door and walked in when he heard someone call out. "Dr. Hamilton Finn?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to you about something important."

"Come in, I didn't get your name."

"Robert Scorpio."

"Oh," Finn knew who he was, "what can I do for you?"

"I just have a few questions. According to my daughter, you have been seeing her mother."

"Are you here to tell me to stay away from your ex-wife?"

"Anna does what she wants, never think you can make her do anything."

"So that's why you're here to talk to me. You want her back and have come here to challenge me for her."

"I came here because of an interesting meeting a few weeks ago that lead me here. You seem to want to talk about Anna so let's start there. Are you in love with her?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Are you dating, how would you define your relationship?"

"I don't define it."

This man was starting to annoy him, what did Anna see in this guy? "I want to know how serious you about her."

Finn wasn't sure how to answer that. It had taken him a very long time to get over the death of his wife. He didn't think he would even move on but then he had met Hayden. With her, he had found the woman he wanted to spend his life with. They were going to be married, they were going to have a baby. Then she was just gone, her past had come back to haunt her and she'd left him. When he'd gotten the letter telling him she had lost their baby, he felt like nothing mattered anymore. Then he had gotten caught up in Anna's investigation. It was unlike anything else he had ever done in his life. She made it even more fun Anna was unpredictable with her wild streak that somehow worked perfectly for her. "We care about each other."

"That's all you can say?"

"What do you want to hear that we madly in love and that we're getting married next week?"

"If that was true I would already know. I understand you were planning to get married not that long ago."

"Well, she walked out on me."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course I did. Wait why does that matter?" Finn didn't understand why Robert was asking him all these questions.

"It took you no time to admit how you felt about her, but when it comes to Anna you can't give me a straight answer. Interesting don't you think?"

"Wait, what are you getting at?"

"That's all I needed to know. Good day, Dr. Finn." With that Robert left his office. Finn was left wondering what had just happened. Why had Anna's ex shown up here asking him these questions? He was almost done for the day and decided he would go over to see Anna when he was done, maybe she understands her ex and why he would have just paid him this visit.

...

When Robert got back to the hotel there was a very pregnant woman was waiting for him. Robert wasn't sure why she had picked him until he'd found out about her connection to Port Charles. As soon as he was through the door she asked, "So does he love this new woman in his life?"

"No, I don't think he does."

"So there's a chance for us right, he might take me back?"

"I don't know. I helped you clear up your legal problems but this is different."

"Please, I only left him to protect him!"

Robert turned and looked at her, "Sorry what?" Robert knew she wanted to get her ex back but hadn't really asked about why they had broken up.

"I thought if I stayed in his life Finn would always be in danger. I don't have any of those threats hanging over my head now. I'm free to reclaim my life."

"That isn't always easy to do." Robert looked at her, "Hayden if you really want Finn back then you have to go after him. First, come with me, there's someone I need to talk to."

"Will this help me get him back?"

"It might." Robert turned and they left together. As they drove Hayden didn't say much, Robert didn't mind though he had a lot on his mind now. When they got to Anna's house Robert notice a car he didn't know in her driveway. "Is that Finn's car?"

"Yes, where are we?"

"My ex-wife's house. I think you should wait to come in. I want to talk to Anna first. If you want there is bench you can wait on close to the door."

They both got out of the car and walked towards the house. When Robert knocked on the door Hayden waited out of sight until he was inside. "Hello Robert, why are you here?" Anna asked as he followed her into the sitting room.

"I came here to talk to you."

"Oh, you weren't here to interrogate Finn?"

"I wanted to find out a few things so yes I went to talk to him."

"He's here and told me about your little visit."

"Do you love him?"

"Robert, what does it matter to you?"

"Anna," there was a softness when he said her name it caught her a little off guard. "I need to tell you something."

"What's going on Robert? You seem a little different today." Just then Finn walked into the room.

"Oh good, what are you doing here? You have some more pointless questions to ask."

"Questions about love are never pointless," Robert said but didn't look away from Anna. "I learned something when I talk to your friend earlier."

Anna looked over at Finn then back at Robert, "Really what was that."

"You deserve more. You deserve someone that loves you, that really loves you."

Anna couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at. "Is there a point here Robert?"

"You and I both know when you truly love someone you would do anything to protect them."

Anna sat down, she didn't know what he was getting at but clearly, this was important to him. "Yes, we do."

Robert sat down beside her, "We both made choices that cost us the one person we love more than anyone else." Anna wiped away a tear, "I gave up our life together to keep you and Robin safe. I gave up my life to save yours."

"Is this some odd way of trying to get Anna back?" Finn asked but neither of them seemed to hear him.

"I know you did." Anna put her head down, "I couldn't let them kill you, even if it meant you thought the worst of me."

"You did what you had to protect me, then to protect our daughter."

"Robert, what is this about?"

"I asked Finn if he loves you earlier, just like I asked you if you love him, both of you didn't answer that question. Neither of you are in love with the other one."

"Let me guess it's because you think Anna is still in love with you," Finn said but again he was ignored.

"We care about each other," Anna told Robert.

"That's fine, but you don't love him. Would you walk away from your life to keep him safe?" Robert took her hand, "Would you let him believe there is no hope of a future together so the danger that is following you around won't affect him?" Still, Anna didn't answer, Robert reached up and stroked her cheek with his free hand. "Anna there has never been another love like ours for me. I think someone loves Finn like we love each other."

"You aren't using the past tense," she said with a little smile.

"No, I have always loved you, Anna. That has never changed you know that," Robert admitted.

"Who loves me? My wife is dead, I watched her get sicker and eventually die." Finn was getting annoyed by them ignoring him.

Finally, they must have remembered Finn was in the room with them, Robert turned and looked at him. "Once someone kept the fact I had a child from me. She didn't do it to be spiteful, she did it to keep her family safe. No one could know about our child if she was going to stay safe." There were more tears falling from Anna's eyes, Robert looked at her and wiped them away. "I have a chance to reconnect a family, that's why I needed to know if you loved him. It hurts to know you love someone but that they've moved on, we both know that as well."

"Robert, why are you saying all of this? What does reconnecting a family have to do with us?"

"Anna you know how hard it was to lose me to protect me from the DVX, I know you will understand what happened and why. You were pregnant alone and scared, so is she."

"So is who?" Anna asked.

Robert looked up at Finn again, "You couldn't tell me you love Anna because you're still in love with Hayden aren't you?"

"What does Hayden have to do with this? She's one the run somewhere, I'll never see her again."

Anna put her hand on Robert's arm, "Robert, why did you come here?" Anna asked she understood this is more than just an unexpected visit.

"Would you stand in the way of Finn being with the woman he loves?" Anna looked at Robert and then it all made sense. "We may never get back what we lost but they still have a chance."

Suddenly Finn grabbed Robert by the shoulder trying to turn him, but he just kept looking at Anna. Again Finn tried to turn Robert to look at him, "Leave him alone Finn. Where is she?"

"Outside, I helped her clear up her legal problems. I was surprised to find out how I was connected to her personal problems."

"Wait, are you saying Hayden is here?" Finn asked.

Robert stood up, "There is a very pregnant woman waiting outside and she is hoping you can forgive her. All Hayden wanted to do was protect you."

"Hayden's here?"

"Yes, she is."

"And she's still pregnant? She didn't lose our baby?"

"Yes, she is still pregnant."

Finn turned to Anna, before he could say anything, "Go, get out of here," Anna said with a smile.

Without another thought, Finn rushed out of the house. There she was and very pregnant, "Hayden!"

"Hello Finn. I know you probably hate me."

"No, in a very odd way Robert made me understand you walked away to protect me." He stepped closer, "You didn't lose the baby," Finn said as he touched her stomach.

"No, please understand."

"I think I do." Finn took her hand and they sat down together they had a lot to talk about.

Inside Anna was still sitting, now she was now watching Robert as he poured them both a drink. "Sorry about wrecking your chances with the good doctor."

"I don't think anything ever would have come of that. We pretended to be a couple for that Cassandra mess, and we've gone on a couple dates. I think I knew he was still in love with Hayden."

"Then why were you wasting your time on him? He clearly isn't like your usual type," Robert said as he handed her a glass.

"Arrogant, pigheaded, stubborn men?"

"Yeah that sounds more like your type," Robert said with a smile.

"I don't think I minded that he was in love with someone else."

"Why?"

"You said a lot of things tonight, they were all true. We did sacrifice our own happiness so the other would be safe."

"Yes, we did." Robert stroked her cheek, "I would do it again to keep you safe."

"I would too. You said you have always loved me."

"It's true, I still love you, Anna."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Why have you kept me waiting so long Scorpio. I was starting to think you'd never come to your senses."

"I wasn't sure you still wanted me."

"Of course I do. I didn't care that Finn was still in love with Hayden because I've been in love with the same man most of my life."

"Anna, I love you."

"And I love you," he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting for that for a very long time."

"I won't keep you waiting any longer. We've wasted too much time. Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Anna wrapped her arms around him, "The rest of our life starts right now."


End file.
